Chibi Adoption
by xXdarkangel118Xx
Summary: Have you ever wanted to adopt a chibi version of your favorite character? I know I do! Follow the story of Onyx who adopts so chibis. You can adopt a chibi too! Just read! Adoption open!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Beginings**

"Onyx! You got a delivery," My mother yelled at me from the living room. I looked up from the book I was reading and jump off my bed. I took my time walking towards my mom. "The house looks so dirty," I thought to myself, "Eh, well it is being renovated and I'm too lazy to clean it." I walked up to my mother as she was holding a brown box. She shook the box and asked me what's in it. I just realized what was in the box. "ACK! NOOOOO! DON'T SHAKE IT!" I screech at my mom and took the box out from her hands. "What? What? What's in the box?" My mom said freaked out. "Something fragile! Thank you Mama," I kiss my mom on the cheek then ran to my room, careful not to tip the box. I would have close the door to my room if I had one. One of the many things removed as my step father renovated the house. I place the box on my bed and took out a scissor. I thought back to when I ordered this package.

_Two weeks ago, I was surfing the web as usual. The computer was acting slower than usual. "WORK FASTER COMPUTER!" I said loudly and smacked the screen. The page that I was loading finally finished but millions of pop-ups showed up. "UGH! WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW YOU DAMN COMPUTER!" I yelled and shook the computer. Trying to stupidly choke it (which is impossible since it's not alive), my hand slip and click on one of the pop-ups. Another page started to load up. "Nooooooooo stop loading!" I whined and tried to close all the other windows. My mother poked her head in and yelled at me to shut up. I drop my head on the table as I just waited for the window to finish loading so I can close it to continue what I was doing. A funny looking page loaded up. "Huh, adopt a chibi?" I said to myself. I scroll up and down the website. It seems that you can adopt chibi versions of your favorite characters. "OHMYFREAKINGGOSH!" I thought and gave a small squeal of excitement. I saw that the website had a youtube video. I click play. The video shows one of the chibis actually moving around and talking. It was interacting with people and other things. The video ended and I quickly look for where I could adopt one of these things. "Wait…. I this might be a scam… or I might have to pay or something…" I thought as I click the "Adopt here!" button. The direction reads "All adopts are free. Since this our first day of setting up adoption, shipping and handling is on us. These chibis need a good home. To adopt, type down in the box below which chibis you want and what is your addresses."_

After weeks of waiting, my chibis finally came in the mail. "Okay… carefully now… you don't want to hurt them," I said to myself as I slowly remove the tape. The box opened and I reach my hand inside. I pull out three wooden figures. One was America from Hetalia, the other two was Pit and Dark Pit from Kid Icarus. I looked down at the figures then thought, "THE VIDEO LIES! THESE THINGS DON'T MOVE!" I looked over the details of wooden figures. They look very close to the actual characters. Actually… they really look like them. I thought out loud, "Hm, well the details are amazing. At least I got these things for free." I heard a little chime and looked down. My two dogs, Buddy and Scruffy, look up to me in curiosity. "No it's not food," I giggle to my dogs' silliness. Scruffy, a black terrier, jump on the bed to get a closer look. The box bounce of the bed on to the floor as Scruffy landed on the bed. A Red pouch fell out with a note. "Hmm?" I hummed as I place the figures on my bed. I knelt down and pick up the two items. Buddy, a white terrier, went up to sniff the pouch that was in my hand. "Now, what the hell is this…" I thought. The note reads, "User terms and agreement: Your responsibility as the adopter is to give the chibi(s) a nice home and good care. If you fail to or can't care for your chibi(s) it will be immediately taken away. If you agree to these terms, open the pouch and pour some of the powder on top of the figures. Then repeat these words: "Vigilemus dormientes pupas. Vigilare tempus nunc. (Google translate so your friend ;))"" I shoo Buddy and took the pouch. "Worth a try," I mumble to myself and stood up. I poured out the powder and said the words awkwardly. For a moment the figures lifted up. "Whoa! It's actually working!" I said in amazement. The figures drop to the bed and didn't change. "Ha…" I said sadly and slid down to the floor. "Of course it wouldn't do anything," I mumble, feeling a large lump in my throat. "Hey, why are you sad? You shouldn't be sad. It's the hero's job to make sure a damsel in distress is happy!" someone said from above me. I jumped to my feet and looked on my bed. There were three little people standing on my bed. I stood there, dumbfounded. "What are you staring at?" one of them said annoyed. "OHMYFREAKINGGOSH! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" I squealed. "Yeah, I know that being in a presence of the hero is pretty amazing," America said with swagger. "Isn't anyone worried that we are standing in front of a giant?" Pit said with worry, "And Lady Palutena is not responding to my calls." "Oh please," Dark Pit said sarcastically, "I can take on that she-giant." "Hey, who are you?" America yelled. "Um, I'm Onyx. You could say your owner," I said, still a bit in shock. Dark Pit snorted, "Not one is my owner. I am not pawn like that idiot." He pointed to Pit. "Hey! Why do you have to be so mean about things?" Pit yelled at Dark Pit. They started to argue and America was laughing as Scruffy sniff him. I blink once or twice before going into a large smile. "So that's what they mean in "If you can't take care"… challenge accepted." I thought as I jump into action to stop the two Pits from ripping each other wings off.

(Author's notes: Well… I know I should be working on my Kid Icarus fanfic but… I got a now idea that I need to get out. Comment if you thing I should make this into a series. And also I need more character so, if you want to be part of the story just comment. Give me your bio, looks, personality, ect. You can only choose up to THREE chibis. Only five people may ask to be part of this (Cause I don't want to drown in characters) I may ask for more later. Just so you know, I might not know what anime (Video game, TV show, ect) your chibis come from so bear with me! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: PLEASE READ THIS. I am still on break but godzilla3.0 made a chibi. I had no idea how to bring it in, so he made a story on how he got in. I just edited it. He let me publish it. As for accepting characters, it is closed. All spots are taken. Sorry if it's taking me so long to update because I don't have a computer (Someone is letting me borrow this laptop). How fun and enjoy reading.

As I put Dark Pit, Pit, and America on a shelf I told them to behave. If they didn't for sure they would have one hell of a fall. This was happening so fast, them coming to life, and the responsibility I was beginning to feel a little dizzy. "I need some fresh air" I thought. So I walked over to a window and cracked it opened. I took a deep breath and started coughing. Maybe fresh DESERT air wasn't the best. When my coughing fit was over I turn to my chibis but I heard a crackling sound, then the smell of burning gunpowder. "What the hell?" I thought. I turned and ducked just as something flew in through the window, hit the wall, and fell to the floor with a thump. "Holy crap... what was that?" I thought. Then I heard a groan and looked down to what had hit the wall, and to my shock it was a bruised and injured chibi angel. He was no older than 13 by normal standards. Blood leaked from a bruise on his head, and his right wing was bent in an odd position, and he was barely breathing. He groaned again and slowly struggled to rise, and fell down again clutching his right leg in pain. "Ouch, my leg…I'm gonna need that". Then he turned towards me and his eyes widened in fright. He backed away and said "Oh man, another giant. If you're going to kill me just make it quick". I was confused and said, "Did someone shoot you on that bottle rocket on purpose"? The angel sobbed and nodded. I walked over to him and he closed his eyes, and tensed up as if waiting for someone hurt him. Instead I gently pick him up, and look at the injuries he had gotten during the crash. The one that bothered me the most was the broken wing.

I reached out and gently touched it with my finger, and the angel yelped in pain. I looked at my finger and saw it was dyed red with this poor chibi's blood. "Come on, lets get you fixed up" I said to the angel reassuringly. Normally I would have said or done something goofy or stupid by now but for some reason, seeing an injured chibi... disturbed me a lot. I got a few bandages, and rapped them around the cut on his head, and made a tiny splint for his wing, and leg. The angel seemed confused and said, "Wait…you aren't going to hurt me"? I let out a chuckle and said, "Not unless you want me to". The angel shook his head, and jumped as the doorbell rang. My dogs in the backyard barked like crazy signaling that this person is no guest. His yes widened with fright as he said "oh no, it's him". I looked at the expression of fear on the angels face as he backed away and hid under my bed. I quickly grabbed him and told him to be quiet, and hid him in my pocket. It was time I met this bully of his. I heard my mom call me down, and I went down to meet him.

A kid in a pitch black shirt, and maroon shorts stood by the doorway, and said, "Sorry, but I think I sent a bottle rocket through your window". I told my mom to wait in the kitchen. I waited for a minute before turning to the kid. I glared at him before saying, "Yeah, you sent a poor little chibi flying into my window, on a fire cracker you jackass". The boy raised his hands in defense and said, "Whoa, no need to get snippy. I just want that little pain back, that's all". When he said he wanted the angel back I felt a vibration in my pocket. It could have been a cold chill, or my phone vibrating, but I knew it was that little chibi angel, quaking in terror. "Look you little prick, why are you firing chibis anyway. What you think your big and tough beating on someone less than 6 inches tall"?

I knew this made the boy mad because he actually swung at me. I ducked and his hand landed on the catus we keep next to the door. Maybe that ugly thing called a plant was good thing to be place there. As he hold hold his hand in pain, I punched him as hard as I could in the nose. He stumbled back clutching his nose. "Let this be a lesson you little ass. I'm going to keep him. If you try to take him back I'll send my dogs on you!" I exclaim. "Y-you know what? I'm fine with that, you can keep the stupid angel; I was going to throw him out anyway. He can't even fly" he said to collect what dignity he has left then stormed off. My Mom came rushing in and said, "What happened". I smiled at her and said, "Oh nothing Mommy! He was looking for someone else".

I rushed upstairs and pulled the crying angel out my pocket and told him to calm down, which he did. Then I set him down on my bed, and looked eye to eye with him before saying "I'm Onyx, who are you". The angel sniffled and said "I'm Milton and thank you for protecting me from that other giant". I chuckled and said, "If you heard what I said before, you can stay here with my other chibis if you want". Milton smiled and nodded, and turned to Pit as he spoke. "Wow another angel. Can you fly" asked Pit. Milton shook his head, and seemed saddened by this before Dark Pit said, "Don't worry... you aren't the only one who can't fly". I felt good, as I knew that I had probably just saved the life of this friendly little chibi. Now I just need to call that chibi adoption website and tell them what happen.


End file.
